Aku Akan Selalu Mencintaimu
by Lio-kun11
Summary: Terkadang cinta itu menyakitkan. Itu yang kau rasakan saat cintamu tak sesuai harapan.


"Dia lama sekali."

Kau bersandar di gerbang sekolah, dengan mata yang bolak-balik melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan.

Kaulempar senyum ke arah seorang gadis yang menatapmu dengan wajah memerah sebelum ia berlari menjauh.

"Dia kenapa?" Kau bertanya pada diri sendiri. Mengedarkan pandangan, kau melihat beberapa siswi yang menatapmu.

"_Nii-san_ itu tampan sekali, ya."

"Iya, benar. Dia siapa, ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin menunggu adiknya."

"Ahh ... Andai aku tahu siapa adiknya, aku akan memintanya untuk mengenalkan pada _Nii-san_ itu."

"Aku juga."

Kau hanya dapat memasang wajah kikuk mendengar bisikan siswi-siswi itu. "Awal kedatanganku ke Konoha Junior High School menarik perhatian anak-anak di sini," gerutumu sebelum kembali menatap arloji.

"_Onii-chan_!"

Kau menoleh, melihat siapa yang memanggil. Senyummu mengembang saat seorang gadis berambut cokelat berlari menghampiri.

"Hahh ... Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Hanabi," katamu seraya menegakkan tubuh.

"Hihihi ... Maaf, _Nii-chan_, telah membuatmu menunggu. Tadi ada sedikit urusan di kelas."

Kau tersenyum mendengar alasan gadis itu. Ia memakai seragam yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita pulang. Hiashi-_san_ sudah menunggu, _dattebayou_." Kau mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, membuat pipi gadis itu sedikit memerah. "Tidak mau bergandeng tangan? Ya, sudah."

Ia segera merengkuh lenganmu dengan cepat. "Aku mau," ujar Hanabi seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di ketiakmu, membuat tubuhmu merinding karenanya.

"Hey, hentikan! Itu membuatku geli." Kau mencoba menjauhkan wajah Hanabi dari ketiakmu.

"Biarkan saja. Aku suka bau tubuh _Onii-chan_."

Mendengarnya berkata demikian, membuatmu mengurungkan niat untuk melepas pelukannya. Kau menatap tubuh gadis itu yang tingginya hanya sebatas dadamu, bahkan lebih pendek lagi.

Kalian melangkah bersama, menjauh dari sekolah.

_"Nii-chan_," panggilnya ke arahmu.

Kau menoleh ke arahnya. "Hm?" Menatap mata pucatnya, kau melempar pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa _Nii-chan_ menjemputku? Apa _Nii-chan _tidak sekolah?" Ia bertanya sambil memandangmu.

"Tidak. _Sensei_ di sekolah _Nii-chan_ ada acara, seluruh siswa diijinkan pulang lebih cepat. Dan Hiashi-_san_ menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu."

Kata "oh" lolos dari bibir mungil Hanabi, membuatmu ingin sekali mengecupnya.

"Hey, _Nii-chan_." Ia memanggilmu lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada apa?"

"_Aishiteru_."

Kau tertawa mendengarnya. Menggelengkan kepala sambil memeluk tubuhnya. "Dasar. Kamu itu masih kecil. Umur empat belas tahun sudah kenal cinta."

Salah satu tanganmu mengelus surai cokelatnya, membuat sang empu memajukan bibir.

"Hmph! Biarin. Daripada _Nii-chan_, sudah tujuh belas tahun tapi belum punya pacar," ejeknya membuatmu tertawa lepas, bahkan menarik perhatian orang sekitar.

"Tidak ada yang mau denganku. Memangnya kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Ia mendongakkan kepala mendengarnya, seperti mengharap kesungguhan dari perkataanmu.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau masih kecil, jangan pacaran dulu, ya?"

Tawamu semakin pecah saat Hanabi cemberut mendengar candaan yang kau buat.

"_Mou_ ..."

"Hahaha ... Jangan cemberut begitu, nanti imutnya hilang, _loh_." Kau merasa sakit di pinggang saat gadis itu mencubitnya. "_Ittai_ ... Sakit, Hanabi."

"_Baka-nii-chan_." Ia semakin merapatkan wajahnya ke ketiakmu.

Kau hanya diam melihatnya.

...

...

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!"

Kau menatap gadis di depanmu dengan ekspresi terkejut. Bahkan matamu membulat karenanya.

"Tapi itu benar."

Mendengar perkataannya, kau terdiam sesaat sebelum mengembuskan napas. Iris _sapphir_-mu menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Maaf, aku tidak mau." Kautatap wajah gadis berambut cokelat itu. Nada suaramu lembut, seperti mencoba tidak membuatnya tersakiti.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah tulus mencintaimu. Taman ini menjadi saksi rasa cintaku padamu," katanya.

"Dengar," ucapmu ke arahnya, "aku tidak mencintaimu. Jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi ... aku benar-benar mencintamu, Naruto!"

Kau diam lagi. Kau mengembuskan napas seraya berkata, "Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Matsuri. Kau itu kekasih Gaara, sahabatku. Tidak mungkin aku menerimamu."

"Kenapa? Apa aku harus memutuskan hubunganku dengan Gaara, dan kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Matsuri menatapmu dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau!" Kau menatapnya tajam, seolah kau muak melihatnya. "Kau dengan seenaknya mengatakan itu, apa kau tidak merasakan perasaan Gaara, hah?"

"Selama ini aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Gaara hanya menjadi penghubung antara aku dan dirimu. Karena Gaara, aku bisa selalu bertemu denganmu."

Kau menatapnya tidak percaya. "Entah apa yang merasukimu, hingga kau tega menghianati Gaara."

"Jadi ... kau mau, kan, menjadi pacarku?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Matsuri. Aku tidak mencintaimu." Kau membalas pertanyaanya.

"Kalau begitu ... aku akan mendapatkanmu dengan caraku sendiri," ucapnya sebelum mendorongmu.

Kau terlentang di atas bangku taman, dengan Matsuri yang menduduki perutmu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Matsuri?" Kau bertanya bodoh, seperti memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia menatapmu. Mata airnya menggenang di pelupuk mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. "Aku ... sangat mencinta–"

"_Nii-chan_!"

Perkataan Matsuri terpotong oleh Hanabi yang menatap kalian tidak percaya.

Kau menatap Hanabi yang terkejut akan keberadaannya.

"Ha-Hanabi," ucapmu tergagap.

Kau melihat wajahnya menunjukkan raut kecewa, bahkan cairan bening turun dari matanya.

Hanabi berlari, kau panik. Kau menyingkirkan Matsuri hingga tubuhnya terjerembab ke atas rumput taman.

"Hanabi, tunggu!" Kau mengejar Hanabi, tak mempedulikan Matsuri yang menangis.

Larimu semakin kencang, membuat jarak semakin dekat dengannya.

Kau menangkap pergelangan tangan Hanabi, mencengkeramnya kuat. Kau mengiring tubuh Hanabi untuk mendekapmu, membuatnya memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentaknya.

"Hanabi, dengar dulu. Itu tidak sepe–"

"Aku bilang lepaskan! Aku membencimu!"

Kau menuruti perintahnya. "Dengar, Hanabi, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kau menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak seperti yang kupikirkan? Lalu tadi apa? Hiks ..."

Isak tangis kau dengar. Kau menggenggam tangannya lagi. "Hanabi, aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Matsuri."

"Aku melihat sendiri kau–"

"Dia yang memulai duluan. Percayalah, Hanabi." Kau memotong ucapan Hanabi. Kautatap mata pucatnya yang telah basah akan air mata.

Kalian saling pandang cukup lama, hingga Hanabi memalingkan wajah. "Aku ingin sendiri dulu. Tinggalkan aku."

Kau menatapnya yang kian menjauh. "Hanabi," gumammu.

...

...

Malam hari kau datang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Dengan pakaian santai yang melekat di tubuhmu, kau berdiri di depan rumah Hyuuga.

_Tok tok tok_, suara ketukan pintu terdengar saat kau mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah menatap tanya ke arahmu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, ada a-apa kau ke sini?"

Kau hanya tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaannya. "Ehehe ... Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hanabi. Apa Hanabi ada, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata diam sebentar. Menatapmu dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar, _ne_, Naruto-kun."

Mengangguk, kau menatapnya masuk ke dalam. Telingamu mendengar percakapan kecil dari dalam.

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan Hanabi yang menatapmu.

"Ada apa, Nii-chan?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, mungkin karena kejadian sore tadi.

"Aku ... ingin mengajakmu jalan. Bisa, 'kah?" Kau menatapnya, ia diam.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin berganti baju dahulu."

Kau tersenyum mendengarnya. "Iya, aku tunggu."

Ia masuk ke dalam. Kau menatap pintu dengan diam. "Apa Hanabi masih marah soal tadi?" Kau bergumam sendiri.

Sekali lagi pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya menatapmu datar.

"Ah, Hiashi-_san_." Kau membungkuk sesaat.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" Ia bertanya dengan tangan bersedekap di dada.

"Etto ... Aku ingin mengajak Hanabi jalan-jalan. Boleh, 'kah?" Suaramu terdengar ragu.

Hiashi tersenyum, mengangguk sesaat seraya menggenggam pundakmu. "Boleh. Jagalah Hanabi. Kau tahu? Dia sangat mencintaimu."

Kau terkejut mendengarnya. "Me-mencintaiku?"

"Iya. Hanabi sudah menyukaimu semenjak kau datang ke sini. Ahh ... Ia masih terlalu kecil waktu itu, tapi sudah mengenal rasa nyaman." Hiashi menatap ke atas. Bintang kerlap-kerlip menghias langit malam.

"Jadi ... ia menyukaiku saat Hanabi masih akademi, ya?" gumammu dengan nada bertanya.

Hiashi mengangguk. "Hm, benar. Dan kuberharap ... kau bisa menjaga Hanabi seterunya."

"A-apa maksud Anda, Hiashi-_san_?"

Kau melihat pria itu tersenyum, matanya menatapmu. "Kau adalah orang yang disukai Hanabi. Jadi, aku serahkan kehidupan Hanabi padamu."

"Tapi ... Hanabi masih kecil, tidak mungkin jika ia menikah di usia dini." Ucapanmu terdengar serius.

"Aku tahu. Makanya itu aku akan menikahkannya dengamu jika ia sudah cukup umur."

Kau memasang wajah bodoh mendengar perkataan Hiashi yang secara tidak langsung merestui hubunganmu.

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan Hanabi yang memakai baju santai dan celana hitam.

"Ah, Hanabi. Kau selesai juga," ujar Hiashi dengan tersenyum.

"Ano ... _Otou-sama_, aku pamit, ya?" Hanabi meminta ijin kepada Hiashi yang mengangguk.

"Hem, iya. Hati-hati."

"Eerr ... Hiashi-_san_, aku juga pamit. Mohon ijin membawa anakmu ini." Ucapanmu dibalas gelak tawa oleh Hiashi.

"Hahaha ... Jangan kaku begitu, Naruto. Silakan saja kau bawa anakku ini," kata Hiashi. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundakmu.

"Ahaha ... _A-arigatou gozaimasu_," ucapmu dengan nada gugup.

"Shaa ... Kalau begitu, kalian cepatlah pergi."

Kau mengangguk sebelum menggandengan tangan Hanabi untuk menjauh dari kediaman Hyuuga.

...

...

Kau berjalan dengan gugup. Bahkan kau tidak mengatakan apapun atau berbincang dengan gadis di sebelahmu.

Kaulirik dia yang berjalan menatap ke depan, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arahmu.

Kau menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengembuskan. Kau mulai bicara, "_Ano_ ... Hanabi, soal Matsuri dan a–"

"Jangan dipikirkan," ucapnya memotong perkataanmu.

"Hah?" Kautatap Hanabi dengan ekspresi bodoh. "Tapi, kan, itu ..."

Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya, membuatmu juga berhenti.

"Matsuri sudah menjelaskannya tadi."

Kau hanya diam mendengarnya. "Matsuri? Kapan?" tanyamu kemudian.

"Sekitar satu jam sebelum kau datang menjemputku." Ia menatapmu dengan senyum.

"Tapi ... Ta–"

"Sstth ..." Hanabi menempelkan jari di bibirmu. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia melingkarkan tangan di pinggangmu yang berotot. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_nii_."

Kau tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dasar. Kau itu masih kecil, harus banyak belajar."

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku mencintaimu." Ia membenamkan wajahnya di ketiakmu.

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

Ia menatapmu terkejut. "Eh? Be-benarkah?'

Tanganmu mendekapnya, memperdalam pelukan. "Tentu saja benar." Kecupan kecil di dahi kau letakkan padanya.

"Aku senang, _Nii-chan_."

Kau tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian melepas pelukanmu. "Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Bukankah kita akan jalan-jalan?"

"Hmm, iya. Malam ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan _Nii_-_chan_!" serunya dengan nada ceria.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Melangkah bersama, kau mengiring Hanabi untuk berkeliling Konoha.

...

...

Kautatap gundukan tanah di depanmu. Linang air mata terhapus oleh hujan yang kian turun menghujam permukaan tanah.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-_kun_. Ini takdir Tuhan, relakanlah." Gadis berambut cokelat di sampingmu mengusap punggungmu, seperti mencoba untuk membuatmu tenang.

"Tapi ... Ini tidak adil. Di saat aku merasakan cinta, kenapa hal buruk terjadi? Jika kecelakaan mobil itu tidak terjadi, ia tidak akan pergi." Dengan cepat kau bersimpuh, mengusap nisan yang bertuliskan "Hyuuga Hanabi".

"Benar apa yang Matsuru katakan, Naruto ... janganlah kau sesali hal ini, relakan dia. Hanabi tidak akan senang jika melihatmu seperti ini." Hiashi menepuk pundakmu.

Di sampingmu, Hinata menatap dengan sendu ke arahmu. "Na-Naruto-_kun_, relakanlah Hanabi. Ia akan khawatir jika kau bersedih. Ia mencintaimu, dan kau mencintainya juga ... itu sudah cukup bagi Hanabi. Ketulusan cintamu padanya telah membuatnya bahagia. Tapi, jika kau bersedih, ia juga akan sedih. Maka relakanlah, Naruto-_kun_."

Kau diam mendengarnya. Kau mengembuskan napas, mengangguk pelan seraya berkata, "Hanabi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Selama hidupku, aku akan mengingatmu. Tenanglah di sana, Hanabi-_chan_."

...

...

**T****AMAT**

...

...

**Author Note**:

Hiks ... Hiks ... Saya sedih.

Oke, lupakan.

_Moshi moshi, Minna-san_! Kembali lagi dengan saya Lio-kun11.

Nah, kali ini saya mencoba untuk membuat fict alur melintir, atau yang biasa disebut Plot Twist. Sepertinya tidak berhasil ya ... Ahahaha.

Ahh ... _Btw_, untuk alur saya menggunakan PoV 2. Kalian tahu, kan? Itu, loh, sudut pandang orang kedua. Tapi juga gagal sepertinya ... Ahaha.

Shaa ... Tapi tidak apa, ini baru kali pertama saya membuatnya. Langsung saja beri nilai dan review serta follow akun saya. Sudah follow? Baguslah ... Hahaha.

Eitss ..! Sebelum beri nilai, ada promo nih.

Kami ada grup WhatsApp, untuk para pecinta literasi dan author manapun.

Grupnya lumayan menyenangkan, dan asyik tentunya. Setiap seminggu sekali diadakan pembahasan tentang kepenulisan. Jadi, buat kalian yang ingin belajar cara membuat cerita yang menarik dan benar, bisa bergabung di sana.

Ada yang minat gabung? Kalau minat, silakan PM saya. Tapi buat yang mau bergabung dan meramaikan grup saja ... jangan bergabung terus diem, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupannya ... Wkwkw.

Baiklah, sekian dari saya.Terima kasih telah membaca, dan semoga sehat selalu. Selamat menikmati pekerjaan anda, dan sampai jumpa.


End file.
